Ardor em Nova Iorque
by Makovi
Summary: O ar nova-iorquino é bravo e viciante. Modelo de vida erradicada, Iruka adotou-o sem precedentes. Porém, por trás desse "sonho americano",o moreno carrega consigo e em cada passo a dor de um passado incongruente


Ola, galera.

Bom, essa é uma historia bem diferente da que vocês esperam. Pode ser que não gostem, mas pelo menos não deixem de comentar. Não ligo se houver criticas. Elas são bem-vindas. Claro, haverá continuação, SE vocês quiserem.

Aproveitem ;]

* * *

Ignorei a batida na porta. _Vá embora!_, cuspi.

Meus olhos ardiam de sono. A leveza do vento que entrava pela minha janela aberta era irritante. Provavelmente eu havia esquecido de fechá-lo quando cheguei de mais um dia de trabalho maciço.

Levantei dos lençóis de seda árabe e me apoiei no parapeito. Tive um parâmetro bom de minha cidade.

Era uma noite abafada em Nova Iorque. Morava num espaçoso imóvel nas redondezas de Upper West Side, bairro situado a oeste do Central Park. Tinha como vizinhos celebridades de Hollywood, magnatas, artistas e políticos poderosos. A maioria dos milionários que fiz amizades eram herdeiros de grandes corporações de seus pais e não faziam idéia de como administrar sem gastar o dinheiro dos fundos – como, por exemplo, perder grande parte do dólar em torneios de apostas nos grandes cassinos de Las Vegas.

Gostava de toda a elegância e sofisticação que o Upper West Side possuía. Era quase uma cidade, com seus palacetes circundando o vivo verde do Central Park , uma ilha rodeada por ricos e famosos por todos os lados. E admirava mais ainda os números imprescindíveis de museus ali concentrados.

Sonho de consumo de um nova-iorquino, não? De fato, sim. Mas a verdade é que eu sou japonês. A personificação perfeita do que é um asiático burocrata, vindo de uma vila pacata e isolada do Japão.

De novo, o barulho de punho contra a porta de carvalho do hall. Crispei os lábios. Ele era um inútil se achava que eu o deixaria entrar.

Olhei para a rua movimentada. Estava no segundo andar e podia ver por entrar as grandes mansões, as copas das árvores secas. No meu deck, no terceiro andar, era visível enxergar a ilha de Manhattam, com sua magnitude única de tirar o fôlego.

Amarrei a faixa do meu quimono florido em ouro e prata. Tinha ganhado de um amigo fornecedor. Ser diplomata tinha suas vantagens, e uma delas era ganhar presentes sem precisar gasta-los. Nas muitas vezes, eram caros e difíceis de encontrar, mas parecia que eu tinha seguidores – tanto femininos como masculinos – que sentiam a necessidade de me agradar.

Um deles estava parado bem debaixo de minha janela.

----

"Vá para casa, Daniel." Disparei impaciente.

"Vamos, Iruka. Só quero conversar!"

Rolei os olhos. Minha vontade foi de pegar a garrafa de uísque em cima da escrivaninha e jogar em sua cabeça loira. Me arrependi do dia em que me deitei com Daniel.

Acho que deve ter sido seu charme aristocrático com seu sotaque escocês. Daniel possuía um corpo de derreter qualquer garota atirada, com seus 1,80 de altura e uma arcada dentária perfeita. Seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros, realçando seus enigmáticos olhos azuis. Mas devo confessar que, apesar de ter cedido a suas provocações entre um gole de conhaque e outro, ele me enjoava.

Tinha o sério hábito de se gabar, principalmente porque seu bisavô-primo ter sido o Jorge V, príncipe de Gales. Nas poucas vezes em que saímos para o famoso restaurante italiano L'Impero_, _em Midtown East, Daniel só abria a boca para acrescentar baboseiras como, por exemplo, ter brincado de baseball com os príncipes William e Harry aos sete anos de idade; ou quando sua avó, ex-duquesa, foi comparecer há uma reunião feita pela Rainha Elizabeth II onde reunia as pessoas ligadas ao sangue real e foi, segundo ele, paquerada pelo príncipe Phillip durante o jantar no palácio de Buckingham.

Bom, seu infeliz mimado, minha história foi bem diferente. Minha linhagem vem de parentes camponeses que lutaram por décadas para tornar a Vila do Fogo um lugar prospero e tranqüilo, além de tentar instaurar a paz entre as outras províncias. E, por um acaso, meus pais foram mortos por causa de um monstro de quatro caldas chamado Kyuubi, que provavelmente faria seu parente real mijar nas calças. Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Suspirando, pensei por certo manda-lo praquele lugar.

"Olha, o que tínhamos acabou. Então porque não pega esse seu bumbum cheio de anabolizante e sai da minha calçada?" disparei, como veneno escorrendo pelos meus lábios. A dor do sono explodia em minha cabeça.

"Bumbum que você adorava apalpar." Daniel riu com descrença. Miserável.

Algumas pessoas que perambulavam na rua com seus cigarros lights nos lábios e roupas de marca olhavam para nós, curiosos.

"Daniel. Não me obrigue a chamar a polícia". Murmurei, entre dentes. Minha bochecha queimava de vergonha.

"Que isso, Iru! Venho aqui porque gosto de você."

Ótimo. Agora alguns jovens com caras amassadas nos encaravam descrentes, e vi um brilho de clareza em seus olhos agitados.

Eram três e meia da manhã. Provavelmente estavam voltando de uma festa, e consumiram uma considera quantidade de ectasy e vodka. A ressaca matutina faria-os esquecer desse episódio humilhador. Eu espero.

"Você deveria pegar esse seu sentimentalismo e –"

Então eu não conseguia mais respirar. De alguma forma, a nova pessoa que emergiu entre os jovens que voltavam a cambalear pelas ruas e tocou o ombro de Daniel, mexeu com minhas entranhas.

-----

Sua presença era imponente. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos e o corpo vibrava com a fraca iluminação dos postes. Parecia que a cidade gritava seu nome e o seu cheiro foi acompanhando a pequena brisa do lago de Manhattam. Minhas narinas absorverem cada essência sua e não pude deixar de perder o tato. Eu estava tremendo.

Observei Daniel encarar o novo inquilino de cima para baixo, cheio de desdém. A forma que fez ao juntar as sobrancelhas deu a entender que o homem o pegara de surpresa.

"Quem é você?" perguntou o playboy loiro. Sua voz soava interessado.

O vento de alguma forma estava brusco. Os fios de meus cabelos caírem em meu rosto, e tirei-os ansiosos. Não o queria perder de vista.

"Acho que eu que deveria perguntar: Quem é você?" respondeu o outro. Seu tom de voz, por outro lado, soava ameaçador.

Eu quis gritar para que ele olhasse para cima. Que ele me visse, e assim eu poderia visualizar seu rosto com mais precisão. A claridade da rua, antes algo visto num vívido, estava agora em uma escuridão incomunal por causa do horário. Não havia mais pessoas passando pelo asfalto limpo e brilhante. Apenas uma garota que se segurava nos meios-fios enquanto tentava andar bebendo uma garrafa de tequila.

O ar abafado da cidade nesta noite parecia ter se densificado. Eu estava prestes a cair do segundo andar enquanto me dependurava para vê-lo melhor.

"Olha, não sei quem é você, cara, mas é melhor você ir embora." Chiou Daniel, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Resposta errada. Quem vai sair daqui é você, camarada" sorriu a nova presença, tocando seu braço.

A reação de Daniel foi empurrá-lo com os punhos e então desferir-lhe um golpe. Porém, sua intenção de atacá-lo com os dois punhos é frustrado pela grande força da mão do outro em sua nuca.

O forte loiro desfaleceu em cima da calçada como um manequim. O agressor estalava os nós do dedo enquanto olhava para o homem caído.

Com um giro, o grande homem de forma imponente e poderosa me encarou. Eu havia descido os degraus com cada célula minha excitada. O eco das festas que ainda eclodiam na cidade nos envolveu. A noite era quente e fresca, mas eu estava suando.

Senti o coração estremecer.Meus olhos não acreditavam no que eu estava vendo. Voltando para a cena de Daniel estirado no chão, inconsciente, olhei para o agressor.

Esqueci como era respirar. Ele andou calmo até a mim, vestindo o que parecia um sobretudo preto e aberto, revelando um tórax definido e nu, por cima de uma calça jeans escura. O poste em minha calçada iluminou cada expressão de meu rosto moreno.

Assim que ele pisou no feixe de luz provinda da lâmpada, eu ofeguei. Cabelos cinza; olho direito com sharingan; a pequena máscara arriada no pescoço. Minhas dúvidas foram caladas.

Era ele. Definitivamente.

"Kakashi!"

_C-como ele me achou?_


End file.
